hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2003 Pacific Hurricane Season(fargoniac)
The 2003 Pacific Hurricane Season was a hyperactive one, with 20 named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes. Tropical Storm Artur Tropical Storm Artur was a short-lived tropical storm in the Gulf of Nueva España. Forming on July 18 and dissipating on July 22, the slow-moving storm never impacted land, and the remnants only brought gentle rain to Tabasco Province. Severe Tropical Depression Bolecka A tropical wave came off of Africa and quickly organized into a tropical depression, the second of the season. By the time it reached the Gutierrezian Sea, it had become a severe tropical depression, and was named Bolecka. Bolecka curved northward and impacted Puerto Rico two days later, dissipating in the island's mountains. Severe Tropical Storm Ciszew Severe Tropical Storm Ciszew(pronounced "Kissev") was the third storm of the season, and formed in the Gulf of Nueva España on July 23. It moved very slowly, intensifying into a severe tropical storm on the 25th, and making landfall in Texas that night. Despite quickly losing strength, the storm brought massive amounts of rain to Texas, but the Texan government never requested its retirement. Hurricane Dominika Hurricane Dominika was the fourth storm of the season, and one of 10 hurricanes. A tropical wave exited Africa on the 26th, and rapidly organized into Tropical Storm Dominika. Dominika moved steadily westward and intensified, and on the 30th made landfall on the island of Virginiabella, Islas Ricas(IRL Antigua). While it was predicted to reintensify, strong wind shear caused the storm to collapse, and it became an open wave the next day, July 31st. Tropical Storm Eugenius A tropical wave existed Aftica on the night of July 31st, and failed to gain organization quickly. 500 miles east of the Islas Ricas, it became a severe tropical depression on Auuist 4th, and was named Eugenius. Eugenius turned west and became a weak tropical storm, but failed to intensify further due to wind shear and dissipated August 7. Tropical Depression Six Tropical Depression Six formed from a frontal low near the Ailes Chardaine archipelago on August 8th. The storm moved northwestward and made landfall in Acadiana, Libertaum, failing to become a named storm. Major Hurricane Faustyna Major Hurricane Faustyna was the first major hurricane of the 2003 season, and was an archetypal Cape Verde hurricane. A tropical wave exited Africa on August 13, and once it passed the Cape Verde islands it organized into a tropical storm, and was named Faustyna. Faustyna traveled steadily westward and quickly became a Category 3 hurricane, turning northward towards Bermuda. Faustyna was pushed eastward by a high pressure area moving into the Sargasso Sea, but unexpectedly intensified into a Category 4 hurricane. Faustyna, however, moved into colder waters and lost steam soon after, eventually the extratropical storm dissipated over Frisland. Hurricane Gerwazy A tropical wave exited Africa on August 30, and organized soon after into Tropical Stiorm Gerwazy(pronounced Djervatsea). Tropical Storm Gerwazy gained hurricane strength as it crossed the MDR, but lost it before reaching the Gutierrezian sea, and dissipated shortly after crossing the Leeward Islands. Gerwazy's remnants would later impact Monteverde, bringing heavy thunderstorms. Major Hurricane Hanna Major Hurricane Hanna was the second major hurricane of the 2003 season, and was the first tropical cyclone in the third millenium to make landfall in Newfoundland. Forming from a tropical wave east of Bermuda, the storm was pushed northward between two high-pressure systems, unexpectedly becoming a major hurricane briefly, and made landfall on the Avalon Peninsula of Newfoundland as a tropical storm, becoming extratropical shortly after. Hurricane Ignacy Hurricane Ignacy originated as a tropical depression at the end of a trough nearing the Florida Peninsula, moving steadily northeastward. The fast-moving storm became a tropical storm on September 14, a severe tropical storm on the 15th, and a hurricane on the 16th, and skirted the East Coast before becoming extratropical. Tropical Storm Julia Tropical Storm Julia formed as a weak tropical depression originating from a tropical wave near Anarsibe(OTL Jamaica). The storm was short-lived, being a tropical storm for only 12 hours before making landfall on Akrowska(ORL Cuba). Tropical Storm Kwiat Tropical Storm Kwiat was a storm that behaved a lot like typical Cape Verde hurricanes, but failed to gain intensity. A tropical wave existed Africa on September 22 and failed to gain organization until it entered the Gutierrezian sea. While there, it became a tropical storm, and entered the Gulf of Nueva España, making landfall in Creola near New Orleans on the 4th of October. The remnants traveled up the Great River and brought rain all the way to Northland. Hurricane Lazimi Hurricane Lazimi was a short-lived hurricane in the North Pacific, west of Atlantis. Lazimi organized into a tropical storm on the 2nd of October, and became a hurricane shortly afterwards. It stayed out to sea however and dissipated quickly, its remnants making landfall in New Tasserly. Major Hurricane Milan Major Hurricane Milan was the only Category 5 and the strongest storm of the 2003 season, reaching peak wind speeds of 275 kilometers per hour. Starting off the coast of the Mamlakat Bolivarli, the tropical wave quickly gained organization as it moved northward, and became a severe tropical storm on October 4. Moving slowly northwestward and intensifying it reached Category 1 status near Anarsibe on the 10th. It explosively intensified once entering the Gulf of Nueva España, and was category 5 from the 17th to the 19. It made a devastating landfall near New Orleans on the 19th, and most of the city was destroyed by flood waters. Due to the devastation Major Hurricane Milan wreaked, at the end of the season it was retired and replaced with Metody for the 2013 season. Major Hurricane Nowinski Major Hurricane Nowinski was another archetypal Cape Verde hurricane, washing off of Africa and rapidly intensifying into a Category 2 hurricane. Nowinsky traveled quickly westward, and made landfall in San Ignace on the 13th. Hurricane Orlik Hurricane Orlik was the weakest hurricane of 2003. Forming from a well-organized tropical wave in the wake of Milan's destruction in the eastern Gulf of Nueva España near the Keys, Orlik traveled westnorthwestward slowly, and made landfall on Halloween in Houston, Texas as a Category 0 hurricane, before dissipating the next day. Tropical Storm Pisula Tropical Storm Pisula was another stotm to hit Houston, only two days after Orlik. Pisula formed in the southern Gulf of Nueva España and moved northward, being just small and south enough to avoid a fujiwhara effect. It made landfall on November 2, and the combined rainfall of both storms brought floods to Houston, however Pisula was not retired. Major Hurricane Quornel Major Hurricane Quornel was the last hurricane of the 2003 season. A Cape Verde hurricane, the wave that would become Quornel washed off of Africa on the 6th of November and became a named storm on the 8th of November. Quornel moved Northwestward swiftly and intensified into a Category 4 hurricane, before making landfall on the Outer Banks as a category 1. Due to deaths and damages caused by this storm, the name Quornel was retired and replaced with Quyprian for the 2013 season. Severe Tropical Storm Rosalia Severe Tropical Storm Rosalia was the last tropical cyclone of 2003 in the Pacific, and began as a tropical depression in the eastern Gutierrezian Sea. The tropical depression organized slowly, and only near the Peninsula de San Escobar was able to become a tropical storm. Moving northeastward, Rosalia became a severe tropical storm as it made landfall near San Pedro, Libertaum, bringing heavy rainfall and harsh winds but little destruction to the area. Season Summary, and 2013 list All in all, 2013 was a hyperactive season for the Pacific. With 19 named storms, 10 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes, it caused less widespread destruction than may be expected, but the near leveling of New Orleans by Major Hurricane Milan was an unprecendented disaster. The 2013 list is as follows: Artur, Bolecka, Ciszew, Dominika, Eugenius, Faustyna, Gerwazy, Hanna, Ignacy, Julia, Kwiat, Lazimi, Metody, Nowinski, Orlik, Pisula, Quyprian, Rosalia, Slawomir, Tryba, Urban, Viktoria, Walick, Xamila, Ysidor, Zdzislawa.Category:Past tropical cyclone season Category:Past tropical cyclone seasons Category:Fargoniac's seasons